The present invention generally relates to wall protection in a construction context.
In the interior upfit construction industry, it is often imperative that existing finishes and materials be protected during the construction process. For example, floors, walls, doors, frames, glass, and millwork that are to remain must generally all be protected, as any damage would incur cost to repair or replace which would frequently come from the bottom line.
Conventionally, a wall is often protected utilizing wall board or rolled corrugated cardboard which is used to line the wall and then held in place with tape. FIGS. 1A-1B illustrate an exemplary such process where rolled corrugated cardboard 04 is positioned against a wall 02 and then secured in place with tape 06.
One problem that arises, however, is that types of tape that will hold a wall covering in place for any length of time will damage the wall surface (e.g. when being removed), while types of tape that won't damage the wall surface will not hold the wall covering in place for very long. Conventionally, it is very common on a project of any but the shortest durations to have to perform repeated maintenance of taped wall coverings, e.g. monitoring and re-taping. This can add to labor and material costs on a daily basis.
A need exists for improvement in wall protection. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.